


A Moment

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Peace, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cal is safe, here and now, in Wedge's bed, in Wedge's arms.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Cal Kestis
Kudos: 56





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Inspired by [this lovely art](https://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/189169337024/safe).

Wedge's chest is warm and solid beneath Cal, the skin-warmed cloth of his thin sleeping shirt soft against his cheek. Cal's eyes are closed as he listens to his partner breathe, feeling Wedge's chest rising and falling slightly.

Cal has put everything else from his mind for this moment. His painful past. His uncertain future. Those he's lost and those he still yet may.

No, this moment is one of peace. Cal is safe, here and now, in Wedge's bed, in Wedge's arms. Loved, protected, cared for. In this moment, nothing else matters.

Wedge's fingers rest in Cal's hair, and they move slightly, the gentlest of caresses. “All right?” the pilot asks softly. He sounds drowsy, close to sleep, which isn't a surprise. His mission today had run longer than expected, and the debriefing after longer still. Cal's day had been similar, spent in long hours training with Luke. Wedge and Cal had come together as soon as they could and laid down, a pair of exhausted bodies tenderly entangled.

Cal barely stirs. He's mostly asleep himself, and talking feels like a staggering effort. Instead he hums something he hopes is loud enough for Wedge to hear, not even opening his eyes.

He can hear the small smile in his partner's voice when he murmurs, “I'll take that as a yes.” Wedge's fingers move again, smooth Cal's hair in a way that's so soothing, makes him feel safe in a way he never had before meeting him. A moment later, Wedge shifts and lips ghost against his temple. “Good night, Cal,” he murmurs. “I love you.”

Cal just manages to summon the energy to murmur, “Love you, 'edge,” back before slipping away into sleep, surrounded by warmth and comfort, so content, knowing dreams won't bother him tonight.


End file.
